percy jackson: Termination
by blood predator
Summary: kornos made the telekines build a robot to kill all the children of the big three. but Nico De'angelo of the future comes back in time to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: the Creation

Prologue: the Creation

The creatures huddled around the forge concentrating hard with their oversized but poorly used brains as they hammered away at clunk of metal and placed the little gizmos in their place. "It's done!" spoke the largest of the four telekines. They yelped excitedly as they stepped back to get a larger view. It was beautiful. Their eyes could not slip away from their creation: a golden and metallic version of a child. Its form was highly athletic with every muscle drawn to its maximum potential. "Put the skin on" spoke the leader, its dog face soaked with a stern expression. They did as they obliged with their slimy hands shaking while they wrapped the peach colored flesh around the robot until it looked exactly like a sweet and innocent nine year old. "This thing is going to be sent to kill the big three children right?" spoke the smallest nervously

"Yes you imbecile" hissed the leader.

"Then why is he look like a child, he looks so delicious!" spoke the small one with his panicky voice.

"I don't know" said the leader wondering the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: It begins

Chapter one: It begins

Nico opened his eyes. Had it worked? Did he make it through? Could he finally undo his mistake? Many question punctured holes all around his mind worming their way in. as he gazed at the world around him. A mixed sensation of gratitude with glee as he realized three things: the buildings around him where no longer mere ruins. Chaos was not the only force lingering in this atmosphere. And third, there where people walking in the street with no idea of the catastrophe he caused. Guilt took over his soul as his own mind blamed him for what he did.

/

Ms. Kerry, a tall blond woman with upturn eyebrows and thin face with slightly pointed years, and a large iris covering most of her eyes, was babbling on about chemistry. But Percy's mind was else where. It was jogging among the straw berry fields of camp half blood, and canoeing on the Nyad Lake.

"Percy!" shouted Ms. Kerry across the room.

"Yes Ms. Kerry" said Percy rolling his eyes, this woman just wouldn't leave him alone.

"You have to pay attention" shrieked the teacher "the bimestrial exam is in two days!"

"Yes Ms. Kerry whatever you say"

"If only I got a nickel for every time you say that to me!" she sighed heavily. As if on queue the bell rang and the door way filled itself with shoving teenagers.

"Percy!" cried Ms. Kerry as he made his way through the crowed. Now it was his turn to sigh as he miserably turned around

"What is it!" he exclaimed with a hint of hysteria, but the blond woman merely smiled her eyes shone a golden yellow

"Master Apollo has a message for you" she spoke with a tone as smooth as her features. Percy froze instantly "umm what are you" he whispered while he reached for riptide. But before he could act she began to dissolve to golden dust while speaking the words: the abolisher is after you! Then she was no more. What had happened? He left the class wide eyed with thoughts dangling in his head. Apollo sent a message for him? What was an abolisher? Was it dangerous?

"Hey!" a voice yelled across the hall bringing Percy back to reality. He realized the hall was emptier and darker than usual then he turned to meet his stalker. And found nothing but a small child wearing a small pair of jeans a yellow t-shirt and a grey jacket.

"hello" said Percy with a friendly tone. "I think you're on the wrong section, this is high school elementary is the first building"

"I want you!" Said the boy

"excuse me"

"I want you!"

"uummm… What's your name?"

The child reached into its pocket tacking out a silver pistol, the kind police men use. There was something really odd about this boy, the way he walked and talked reminded him of a machine. And Percy had a distinct feeling that that pistol was no toy.

"My name is Abolisher Version One" replied the boy. Percy mouth fell open in surprised. But when the boy cocked the pistol his hand moved as if it had its own life. It reached into its pocket took out his magical pen and uncapped it all at once, exactly the same time the Abolisher fired. Percy felt the path the bullet made as it flew and with the speed of lightning battered it away with riptide.


End file.
